Saga Tribus
Introduction = Bienvenvenidos al Universo-707; donde podrán ver un universo que no tiene fronteras con expectaculares y fascinantes aventuras, un Universo épico que tiene mucho que contar. >> Código_de_acceso-707: Otro día la misma mierda << |-| News & FAQ = |-| ---- Artículos = Aquí estan los artículos pertenecientes al Universo-707. ---- Universo-707 *Estación espacial Bungie *Kis-sitls Industries *Batalla de Khy-Vadam *Zarminia *Valdiant *Base Alaska de la ONI *Torres Kis-Sitls *Rifle de Asalto KS-EP-47 *Muelle marítimo de Valdiant *Estación Emedairald *Dave Vyrant *Magnum KS-5 *Departamento de Policía General de Zarminia *Oldrynd *Eliana *Armadura de combate Mark-VII *Armadura de combate Mjolnir Mark-Zero *Zonder'Vadam *Nueva Barcelona *Base Phant de la UNSC *UNSCZC *Equipo Icefog *Precursores *Gek-ho-kko *Rifle de batalla B-32 STORM-KS *Rifle de Precisión SR-33 STORM-KS *Magnum FK-11 KS *Caza de combate F-100KS *Bombardero AMB-70KS *Armadura de Combate Dédalo UKA-KS *Sussan Johnes *Episodio 1: Otro día la misma mierda *Episodio 2: ¡Nos vemos en el Infierno! *Batalla de Zarminia *Agentes del Departamento de Policía de Zarminia *Cecily Cambell *UNSC Magmus Vanguard *Alianza Tridente *Sistema solar Gliese *Kraken *Episodio 3: Bienvenido a Zarminia *Boeing Vert KSBP-Osprey *Bore *Historia de un Soldado *Episodio 4: Todo lo que sube, baja *Metal Ripa ---- |-| Preguntas y dudas :;¿Qué es el universo-707? ::El Universo-707 es un Universo semi-no canónico (quiere decir que hay cosas que concuerdan con la trama real de halo) creado por Espartannoble6. :;¿Qué pasó durante y después de la guerra contra el Covenant? ::El Covenant invade Zarminia pero la UNSC consigue salvar el planeta; después de la guerra Humanos-Covenant, los humanos se alian con los Sangheili y más tarde descubren forerunners vivos con los que tambien se alian. :;¿Este Universo está entrelazado con otros?¿Puedo entrelazar el mío con este tambien? Evidentemente, hasta cierto punto claro. :;¿Puedo participar en el Universo? Si, solo déjame un mensage en mi muro y te diré lo que puedes hacer :) |-| El Universo-707 cuenta la historia de la UNSC y la Humanidad en zarminia, antes y después de la batalla de la tierra. La terrible Batalla de Zarminia, el desarrolo tecnólogico de la humanidad...Después de la Batalla de la tierra una expedición de la ONI descubrió un portal en Oldrynd y así los Humanos establecieron contacto con los Forerunner. Los Humanos ya aliados con los Sangheilis, formaron una Triple alianza nombrada Alianza Tridente, pero no todo fue bueno. Un mal antiguo volvió. los creadores de los Forerunner, los Precursores, y vinieron a exterminar a los forerunner y todos sus aliados...¡todo esto y más en el UNIVERSO-707! ---- Major Events :2553 :*Human-Covenant War ends. :*Civil War of 2553 begins. :*The Special Warfare Directorate is formed and assumes command of all UNSC special forces units. :*The Tuqoi Dynasty is formed. :2556 :*Civil War of 2553 ends; UNSC gains uncontested dominance over the Human Sphere. :*Charter of Privateering is signed and enacted; months later, Haverson Defense "rents" three light frigates to the UNSC Navy. :2558 :*Operation MAD HATTER, a UNSC attempt to eliminate a major Kig-Yar trading outpost on the fringes of the Outer Colonies, takes place. :*The UNSC begins accelerates reconstruction to an extraordinary pace in an attempt to fend off potential assault from remnants of the Covenant. :2566-2576 :*Known as the decade of joy or the great rearmament, the UNSC begins a full scale restoration of its military prowess while the civilian world prospers equally well on certain colonies. On others, civilization is finally beginning the grueling process of restoration. :2578-2580 :*The Darcyc System Campaign takes place. This war, while small, is the first step into a new era of warfare. :2582 :*The Second Great War erupts as the split New and Old Covenants fight for Reborn Prosperity. The Sangheili Empire joins in soon after while the UNSC bides its time. :2584 :*The rebuilt UNSC faces its first true test as the Second Human Civil War breaks out. :2590 :*The UNSC crushes the final pockets of heavy resistance throughout its territory. :2592 :*The UNSC finally joins the Second Great War in an effort to revive its collapsing Sangheili allies. :*Installation 02 is discovered. :2595 :*Fall of Taradia occurs. :'''2600 :*Battle of Lacerta takes place. :2611 :*First Battle of Sanghelios takes place. :2617 :*Operation: RED SUN takes place. :2622 :*The Second Great War ends, UNSC emerges on top after having no more than a dozen planets glassed. A power struggle leaves the Sangheili Empire battered and beaten. :2626 :*War of 2626, another Covenant civil war of sorts, takes place. :2631 :*Operation: FROSTY PEAK takes place. :*The Viratta are discovered when a PMC-sponsored patrol comes across a Armazian mining outpost. Both sides begin to exchange information at a slow rate. :2655 :*The Galactic War begins. :2666 :*The Veer are encountered for the first time. :2674-2701 :*As former belligerents unite to fight off the Veer, the latter retreats and greatly fortifies territorial defenses. It is speculated this may be a period of religious peace for the species and thus allows the combined coalition to rearm and prepare for invasion. However, the Veer promptly return to war efforts after nearly forty years of peace. :2730 :*Galactic War ends in a Pyrrhic coalition victory, though only saved through a controlled release of the Flood parasite. :I claim no owner ship of the above video. Artículos del Universo-707 ¡Este Universo ya cuenta con 40 o más artículos! Archivo:Hu707p3.png Categoría:Universos Categoría:Universo-707 Categoría:Universos de Espartannoble6 Categoría:Universos Categoría:Universo-707